Last Memories
by Cae
Summary: Who is Sg-1


LAST MEMORIES  
TITLE : Last memories AUTHORS : Sabrina (boubousab@yahoo.fr) and Cae (ginetteland@hotmail.com) RATING : PG CATEGORY : Adventure, pairing Jack/Sam and so many things. SUMMARY : Who is SG1 ? DISCLAIMER : The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
EMBARKATION ROOM SGC  
  
The chevrons of the Stargate are engaged. Behind the pane HAMMOND arrives and places himself behind the AIRMAN who is typing on the computer.  
  
GENERAL: A signal?  
  
AIRMAN: Yes Sir, it's SG 12.  
  
GENERAL: Open the iris.  
  
The AIRMAN opens the iris. The GENERAL leaves the room. In the embarkation room, four men cross the gate. The GENERAL stands in front of the footbridge.  
  
MAN (Greeting him) Sir.  
  
GENERAL: Colonel. How was the renewal of the treaty?  
  
The COLONEL grimaces. The HAMMOND frowns, his eyebrows knit together.  
  
COLONEL: We've encountered a small problem, sir.  
  
GENERAL: (Surprised) What happened?  
  
MAN 2: The inhabitants want to see SG1, Sir. and there is other option, sir.  
  
DEBRIEFING ROOM  
  
HAMMOND, THE COLONEL AND THE THREE OTHER MEN are seated around the table  
  
GENERAL: (With a perplexed air on his face) We don't have any team called SG1, I don't understand. I've always believe that this treaty was a tribute to the first mission on Abydos with major Kawalsky  
  
COLONEL: (Looking as perplexes as him) They affirmed that they signed the treaty with a team called SG1, 4 years ago, and will not renew it without them  
  
GENERAL: Are you sure that what they call SG1 is one of our team? There was no confusion?  
  
MAN (Shaking his head) No, they described SG1 as being from Earth. The description of their behavior and of their weapons corresponds exactly.  
  
MAN 3: Could that be the NID? It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
GENERAL The preceding mission on this planet was carried out 4 years ago. The second Stargate was already destroyed. And I doubt that the NID would have signed a treaty. They would have been satisfied to steal technologies as usual.  
  
The others agree silently.  
  
COLONEL What about an alternative reality?  
  
The rest of the assembly appears skeptical. The door opens. JANET enters.  
  
JANET: General?  
  
GENERAL: Go ahead doctor! We are almost finished.  
  
JANET: I have the results concerning the inhabitants of Morena. They are not contagious. A few days of rest with the suitable treatment and everything will return to order.  
  
GENERAL: Thank you, doctor. You have the green light.  
  
JANET makes a half-turn. The GENERAL hesitates then calls her.  
  
GENERAL: Doctor Frasier?  
  
She turns around.  
  
JANET: Yes, sir?  
  
GENERAL Do you know what the mission of SG12 consisted of ?  
  
JANET: Yes I do...They had to renew the treaty with the inhabitants of P6X 326 (perplexed) Is something wrong?  
  
COLONEL: The inhabitants want to renew the treaty in the sole presence of SG1  
  
JANET: (Not understanding) But we've never had an SG1 team!  
  
GENERIQUE Laaaaaaaaaallalalalaalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... tatatatalaaaaaaaaaaaaa..........  
  
JANET'S HOUSE  
  
CASSANRA is in front of the TV. JANET enters the room and sits on the coffee table facing to her. CASSANDRA leans to look at the TV but JANET also leans. CASSANDRA sighs and rolls her eyes at her mom.  
  
JANET: You could at least say hello and ask how my day was.  
  
CASSIE: (Resigned, taking a deep breath) Hello Mom! How was your day?  
  
JANET: We had a problem at the base.  
  
CASSIE (Ironic) Nothing new there!  
  
JANET: (Serious) People that we had met a few years ago want to see a team called SG1  
  
CASANDRA frowns, pensively.  
  
JANET: (Hoping) Does that tell you something?  
  
CASSIE: (Pouting her lips) I don't think so...But it sounds familiar, as if I had already heard it somewhere (shrugging) Probably on TV!  
  
JANET raises her eyes to the sky in a desperate air. CASSANDRA leans to look at the TV and there we see TEAL'C (without his symbol) being interviewed. A man places himself in front of the camera and stops the interview. It's JACK.  
  
JACK: That's enough. He is tired. We will come back later!  
  
INTERVIEWEUR: (Confused) Er.... You have all recognized John Green the now famous impresario of Hugh Van Flanagan. (Sighing then looking at Teal'c) I understand now why they advised me to not interview you live!  
  
TEAL' C: (Beaming) John is my best friend and my most faithful adviser. I owe him everything.  
  
INTERVIEWER: Come greet our viewers, John!  
  
JACK: (With a small and shy gesture of the hand) Hello...  
  
JANET sighs and takes the remote control. She turns off the TV.  
  
CASSIE: (Irritated) But Mom! It is Hugh Van Flanagan! He is my favorite actor!  
  
JANET stands up.  
  
JANET: You spend too much time in front of this TV! You'd do better if you came help me prepare the dinner!  
  
SOMEWHERE IN CALIFORNIA - ON THE SEA SIDE  
  
HUGH VAN FLANAGAN (TEAL'C) is seated on a chair bearing his name. JACK arrives and gives him a glass of water  
  
JACK: I am sorry but I went through hell and high waters to find something at room temperature.  
  
TEAL' C: Thank you John!  
  
JOHN (JACK) sits beside him. They both look out at the sea.  
  
JACK: You've impressed them John! My congratulations!  
  
TEAL' C: Thanks... when is our flight to Florida?  
  
JACK: (Looking at its watch) In 6 hours. Once there, we have two days before the commercials begin.  
  
TEAL'' C is looking out into the distance. JACK observes him with concern.  
  
TEAL' C: You remember this agency we talked about?  
  
JACK: For your contract?  
  
TEAL' C: No, for the meetings!  
  
JACK: Oh. That agency! Yes, I will call them tomorrow.  
  
TEAL' C: Thank you.  
  
JACK: No way! It's my job  
  
CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN  
  
The GENERAL, JANET and SG12 are in the embarkation room. The chevrons are being engaged.  
  
GENERAL: Well. Try to bring back all the information that you can on this so-called team SG1. Ask for portrait robots... with a little luck the inhabitants will still remember their faces.  
  
JANET: And if you could find personal effects, that could help me for my analyses. We could perhaps obtain their DNA and compare it with my files. I have try to find if it corresponds to somebody.  
  
COLONEL: We will do our best doctor.  
  
The Stargate opens.  
  
GENERAL: Take all the time you need. Good luck SG12.  
  
MAN 2: Thank you, Sir.  
  
Men of SG12 go through the gate, which closes behind them. JANET and the GENERAL stay in front of the gate, thoughtful.  
  
JANET: Perhaps it would be wise to contact the Tockras, Sir.  
  
GENERAL: I will see what I can do.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN FLORIDA - ON THE SEASIDE  
  
A MAN is seated at counter in a bar. It's JONAS. ANOTHER MAN comes in to meet him.  
  
MAN: Hey! Adam!  
  
ADAM (JONAS): Tom! How are you?  
  
TOM: Fine, but apparently less than you! I heard that you got Hugh Van Flanagan to promote your bananas culture. You've only been there since four years but you have quickly succeeded!  
  
JONAS: (Smiling) I guess it was just luck.  
  
TOM: Not to mention talent!  
  
JONAS: Hugh Van Flanagan signed for three different commercials; he arrives tomorrow morning with his impresario.  
  
TOM: (Amused) The man who does not let him out of his sight for one second? I am surprised that Mr. Van Flanagan hasn't started calling him Mummy yet!  
  
JONAS laughs.  
  
JANET'S HOUSE  
  
JANET is watching TV when the phone rings. She rises and picks it up.  
  
JANET Hello?? Yes sir...I'm leaving now.  
  
CHEYEN MOUTAIN DEBRIEFING ROOM  
  
HAMMOND and JACOB are sitting around the table. The door opens and Janet enters. JACOB stands up in greeting.  
  
JANET: Hello Jacob...Sir. Any good news?  
  
GENERAL: I can't tell you if it's good, but it's here! We were waiting for you!  
  
JANET sits. HAMMOND opens a file and starts to read.  
  
GENERAL: According to the statements of the inhabitants of P6X 326, SG1 will be made up of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter!  
  
JACOB: (Surprised) Major Carter?  
  
GENERAL: Yes you've heard correctly Jacob, I don't know if there is a link there, but we have the names and the robot portraits.  
  
He gives the portraits to JACOB. He quickly scans them and stops at a picture  
  
JACOB: (Shocked) Oh my God...  
  
GENERAL: The resemblance is striking isn't it?  
  
JANET looks at them, confused. JACOB shows her the portrait of SAM.  
  
JACOB: (Moved) She has the same face as my wife... (He looks back at Hammond) But how could I forget my own daughter?  
  
GENERAL: Well that is our problem. And apparently the whole galaxy forgot her and the rest of the team  
  
JANET looks at the pictures, she shows the one with TEAL'C  
  
JANET: I have a feeling of deja vue... (she looks at the general) Is it the symbol of Apophis?  
  
GENERAL: Yes apparently, this one is Teal'c, a Jaffa who joined our cause. The fourth, Jonas Quinn, is an alien too. He has taken political refuge  
  
JACOB focuses on the other items on the table. There is of a pair of broken sunglasses and a walkie-talkie. He stares at them  
  
GENERAL: Apparently, all these items belonged to the leader of SG1, colonel O' Neill. The inhabitants of P6X326 apparently adored him for his humanity and. (He frowns) his sense of humor. Moreover, they did not stop complimenting them.  
  
JACOB: If I'm understanding this properly, This is a team which comes from Earth but we have completely forgotten about it. Why didn't they try to come back?  
  
JANET: Perhaps they are lost on a planet and they don't know how to come back...  
  
JACOB: Or perhaps they are dead.  
  
GENERAL: I prefer not to consider this option, Jacob. We must find them and find out what happened. But all of this is impossible if our memories are faded.  
  
JACOB: I will warn the High Council of the situation and will try to bring back the reactivor of memory.  
  
JANET: Perhaps we should start with the last planet they visited. The problem may have originated there!  
  
GENERAL: Well, you know what you have to do!  
  
JACOB rises, followed closely by JANET. HAMMOND walks towards him.  
  
JACOB: I cannot believe that I have a daughter  
  
HAMMOND gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder.  
  
FLORIDA IN AN OFFICE  
  
A COUPLE is seated facing a WOMAN. We just see her back. She is wearing a light white shirt; she has blond and short hair. The COUPLE seems delighted. They are smiling.  
  
WOMAN: Thank you for everything, really.  
  
We see the face of the woman with the white shirt. It's SAM.  
  
SAM: (Smiling) It's no trouble, it's my job.  
  
MAN: Without you, we wouldn't be here on the point of getting married.  
  
SAM: I am sincerely happy for you!  
  
The COUPLE rises, followed by SAM. She opens the door.  
  
SAM: And I hope I will never see you again!  
  
MAN: You can count on it!  
  
They leave hand in hand. On the office door we can read: Anna Stewart. In the hall, the secretary is very excited. SAM comes closer to her.  
  
SAM: (Intrigued) What's the matter?  
  
SECRETARY: (Stamping on her chair) He is coming!!!  
  
SAM: Who is coming?  
  
The entrance door opens. TEALC' and JACK appear. The SECRETARY is staring at them. SAM, facing her, doesn't see anything.  
  
SECRETARY: Hugh Van Flanagan!!  
  
SAM: (Amused) Don't get so excited about it!  
  
Behind her, TEAL'' C is smiling at the SECRETARY and JACK is eyeing SAM's long legs.  
  
SAM: (Blasé) He is just an actor, suffering from emotional problems like 90% of the actors who have all the girls at their feet!  
  
A sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts her. She turns around and grimaces.  
  
SAM: Oh! Mr. Van Flanagan... Mr. Green...  
  
HUGH: Mrs. Stewart?  
  
SAM: (strained) Miss  
  
JACK: (Surprised) Miss?  
  
SAM: Well.... If you could follow me.  
  
TEAL' C: Unfortunately I can't come with you, I have an important meeting in 20 minutes, I am really sorry!  
  
JACK: Well, actually, I will follow you...Miss Stewart!  
  
SAM: Well, then, see you later, Mr. Van Flanagan.  
  
TEAL'C leaves the agency under the loving eyes of the SECRETARY. SAM opens her office door. They enter and sit down. SAM sits behind her desk, crosses her legs, the first few buttons of her blouse are unbuttoned. JACK seems to be devouring her with his eyes.  
  
SAM: I have to tell you that I am not used to dealing with my customer through their agent! Furthermore I don't think Mr. Van Flanagan is the kind of man who pushes girls away. Am I wrong?  
  
JACK: You're not... but your work and the great success of your agency is well known throughout the United States, Miss Stewart, and Hugh only feels lonely.  
  
SAM: The conquests of an evening aren't enough any more?  
  
JACK: (Grimacing) It's a mid-life crisis.  
  
SAM: (Speaking very quickly) I see. I've already had to deal with actors and it is true that some of their roles sometimes change their way of seeing certain things surrounding them (Jack grimaces) in particular about the relationship between a couple, they create an ideal generated by.  
  
JACK interrupts her.  
  
JACK: Hey hey hey, slow down! You're not being paid for words spoken per minute.  
  
SAM smiles at him.  
  
JACK: (Sighing) I knew that I should not have let him make this film with all these children...  
  
SAM: The one where he was pediatrician? It is true that he seemed perfectly at ease in this role. In fact, I am surprised that Mr. Van Flanagan is not already married. It was immediately apparent that he has a very strong sense of the family. I wonder what pushed him to become an actor...  
  
JACK stares at her frowning.  
  
SAM: Sorry...so, let's return to Mr. Van Flanagan. What does he want exactly?  
  
JACK stares at her transfixed, as runs her hand through her hair.  
  
SAM: (Strained) Excuse me.  
  
JACK: Er...sorry I was thinking...er...Hugh? He wants to find a female companion!  
  
SAM: (Smiling) That's generally what men who come here wish to find, Mr. Green.  
  
JACK: Please, call me John.  
  
SAM: Well John! I have to ask you a few questions about Mr. Van Flanagan  
  
BASE CHEYEN MOUTAIN  
  
ANISE, JACOB, JANET and the GENERAL are in a room where the memory reactivor is installed. JANET is lying on a bed and the machine is above her.  
  
ANISE: (Regulating the machine)I had no idea it would be so difficult to extract your memories. It's unbelievable. It's as if someone or something didn't allow you to remember.  
  
JACOB: We are surely being subjected to some very advanced alien technology. Fortunately, the inhabitants of P6X326 were not sensitive to this problem or we would never have discovered the truth.  
  
The GENERAL agrees.  
  
GENERAL: Anise, we wish reinstate the memory in the doctor, Jacob and myself. For safety reasons, we will carry out the search for SG1 on our own.  
  
ANISE: Well.  
  
JACOB: How long will it take for you to finish with the doctor?  
  
ANISE: A few more minutes and then I can take care of the General.  
  
ON A BEACH IN FLORIDA  
  
JACK and TEAL' C are in discussion when ADAM arrives.  
  
JONAS: Mr. Van Flanagan! It's an honor!  
  
JACK: You Are Adam Tyler?  
  
JONAS: Yes. I am. You must be John Green?  
  
JACK: Indeed.  
  
The TWO MEN shake hands.  
  
JONAS: I can never thank you enough for taking the time to listen to me!  
  
TEAL' C shakes his hand  
  
TEAL' C: Nice to meet you, Mr. Tyler!  
  
JONAS: It's an honor for me that you have accepted!  
  
A MAN with a micro stops them.  
  
MAN: Ladies and gentlemen, we will begin recording momentarily; you are asked to go to your stations.  
  
TEAL' C goes towards the team with JONAS. JACK stays behind everyone as he sees SAM... She sits at the bar in front of the beach, in a bathing suit. JACK smiles and walks to her.  
  
JACK: Miss Stewart! What a small world!  
  
SAM: You gave me the address for the show!  
  
JACK: (Smiling) Really? I did that? (With a little fear in his voice) have you already found someone for Hugh?  
  
She smiles.  
  
SAM: I'm working on it. But you know for celebrities, it is hard to find the ideal woman. If you reveal his true identity, there will be a troop of fans in front of the agency and if we keep his anonymity we won't be able to see the woman true feeling about him when she will meet him  
  
JACK: (Lost) I see. Why are you here?  
  
SAM: Er... just wanted to see how it works.the commercials  
  
JACK: Can I get you a drink?  
  
SAM: (A little mocker) Aren't you supposed to be watching your protégé?  
  
JACK: No. Bananas are not very aggressive at this time of year  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
SAM: You know I am not supposed to drink on the job with the customers, I am the director, not a candidate for love!!  
  
JACK: But I am not one of your customers!! Not yet  
  
SAM: (Smiling) I doubt you will ever be one!  
  
JACK smiles He continues to stare at her intensely. SAM turns red.  
  
BASE CHEYENNE MOUTAIN  
  
JANET, JACOB and the GENERAL are still in the room. JANET sits on a chair, her head between her hands  
  
JANET: I can't believe that we could have forgotten that  
  
GENERAL: Don't think about it, Doctor Frasier! Or the reactivor mechanism will restart!  
  
Janet closes her eyes.  
  
FLASH BACK 4 YEARS BEFORE INFIRMARY  
  
Each member of SG1 is examined by a nurse while JANET takes care of SAM  
  
JANET: So how was the mission?  
  
SAM: (With a dull voice) The routine... Nothing special.  
  
JACK: Do not feel sorry, Carter. We cannot find Goaul'd and replicators all the time!  
  
JONAS: Sometimes, that would be preferable!  
  
Janet frowns.  
  
JANET: What exactly happened on this planet? Did you have any problems?  
  
TEAL' C: Problems is not the word that I would use, Doctor Frasier.  
  
JANET is more and more intrigued. And all the more when she catches the glance JACK gives to TEAL'C, signaling for him to keep silent  
  
JACK: (Shrugging) We are back, we are alive, and we will soon be on vacation. What else can we ask for?  
  
SAM smiles slightly.  
  
JANET: By the way, while we're on the subject, I'm organizing a barbecue this Saturday. And you are all invited!  
  
The FOUR MEMBERS concert themselves silently.  
  
JACK: Sounds good to me!! My fish can wait!  
  
JANET: Sam? Teal' C? Jonas?  
  
TEAL' C: It will be my pleasure, Doctor Frasier.  
  
JONAS: I will be there.  
  
JANET: Sam???????  
  
SAM: (Strained) Listen, Janet, I don't know if I...  
  
JACK: (Looking it in the eyes) Carter, make an effort! Give up your experiments for once!  
  
SAM: (Begging him) Sir.  
  
JANET: (Insisting) And Cassie hasn't seen you in months! I won't let you leave the infirmary until you accept!!  
  
SAM: (Smiling) I will come.  
  
JANET: (Satisfied) Very well, you can go to the debriefing!  
  
They rise and leave the infirmary one by one. JANET stops SAM before she leaves.  
  
JANET: I'm counting on you, Sam. See you on Saturday!  
  
SAM: (Very tired suddenly) Yes. On Saturday.  
  
JACK: (From the corridor) Carter!!!  
  
SAM: (Strangely upset) I must go. Goodbye, Janet.  
  
JANET looks at her in astonishment.  
  
CHEYEN MOUTAIN  
  
GENERAL: I warned you, Doctor Frasier.  
  
JANET: I'm sorry sir.  
  
JACOB: I don't understand why they caused us to lose our memory. If they were angry with the Earth, they should have made us forget the Stargate.  
  
GENERAL: That's why we have to go back to the last planet they visited. The solution to the problem is probably over there.  
  
JANET: I ask for permission to go to this planet sir.  
  
GENERAL: Well, I am assigning you to SG12. Jacob?  
  
JACOB: I will see what I can do to help.  
  
GENERAL: As for me, I will begin the search for them on Earth. We know they returned from mission, so they must be somewhere there.  
  
The General sighs.  
  
A FLORIDA BEACH  
  
SAM comes out of the water and moves towards her bath towel. Farther away, we see the staff get a move on around TEAL' C. JACK discusses something with JONAS while keeping an eye on SAM. JACK moves towards the bar.  
  
JACK: An orange juice please!  
  
The waiter serves him a glass and puts it on the counter. JACK gives him a coin and takes his glass. He walks towards the beach. SAM is stretched out on her belly; her sunglasses on the nose, hair wet, and drops of water are still glistening on her back. JACK sits on the sand at beside her. SAM has a little smile on her lips. She sits up and looks at him. She lowers her glasses. JACK looks at the sea, his chin supported by his right hand, his orange juice in the other hand.  
  
SAM: How does it happen?  
  
JACK: Hugh is a talented actor... He praises the banana better than anybody!!!  
  
SAM: (Mocking him) So... How does it happen?  
  
Jack looks at her, amused.  
  
JACK: Well, thank you, the bananas are very docile.  
  
She sits closer to him.  
  
JACK: (bashfully) We are organizing a dinner this evening, with all the staff and Hugh would like you to be there ...to discuss you know what.  
  
SAM: (Looking out at the sea) Of course.  
  
A relaxed silence settles.  
  
SAM: (She stares at the end of her towel) Are you going back to Los Angeles?  
  
JACK: (Disappointed) Yes we are.... Tomorrow evening... Hugh is receiving an award  
  
SAM: (Smiling) And you have to go there with him?  
  
JACK: (Smiling back at her) Well...I want to. He could make silly things!!  
  
SAM: You seem to think quite highly of him.  
  
JACK: I admire him...he started from nothing; he gave all that he had to be there.  
  
SAM: What about you?  
  
JACK: (After a sigh) I started from nothing, but nothing changed. Hugh asked me to work with him and, like you, I take care the others.  
  
Sam gives him a small mocking smile.  
  
JACK: What? What did I say?  
  
SAM: Nothing...  
  
She rises. JACK glances at her, leaving.  
  
SAM: See you this evening then?  
  
JACK nods. SAM takes her towel and leaves.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
JANET is talking with a man.  
  
JANET: I understand that you are reticent, but try to understand me. I need to know!  
  
MAN: (Dissatisfied) You should not remember them.  
  
JANET: I know, but we acquired the technology, which enabled us to retrieve our memory! And we need to find them. They are our friends!  
  
MAN: (Silent) I don't know where they are. And nobody should remember them.  
  
JANET: How is this possible?  
  
MAN: They were punished for their harmful acts; they only got what they deserved. And I should point out that they agreed! Now excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.  
  
JANET: Please...  
  
THE MAN leaves and leaves JANET alone, in the middle of the village courtyard. She looks at him for a few seconds. She turns around, facing the forest and frowns. Behind a tree, we see A GIRL who is looking at her. JANET walks to her but the girl runs away.  
  
JANET: Wait!  
  
JANET starts to run after her.  
  
FLORIDA SEA SIDE  
  
It's dark. PEOPLE are talking, joking. JACK is speaking with Jonas and a little further, TEAL' C is speaking with TWO PEOPLE. SAM arrives in a sky- blue dress, with a white waistcoat. She looks around her in search of familiar faces. TEAL' c see her and comes to meet her.  
  
TEAL' C: Miss Stewart?  
  
SAM: Call me Anna! So... is this going the way you'd planned?  
  
TEAL' C: Perfect! I'm just missing somebody I can share it all with and that would make it the icing on the cake!  
  
SAM smiles.  
  
SAM: I am working on it. But I prefer to take my time, in order to avoid causing you disappointment. You know how complicated women can be!  
  
TEAL' C: I do, but if it makes you feel any better, I believe that we are worse!  
  
SAM: (Smiling) You said it, not me!  
  
She looks over TEAL' C's shoulders and sees JACK speaking with a young woman. JACK whispers something to her that makes her laugh. SAM looks back at TEAL' C, a little annoyed.  
  
TEAL' C: Are you joining the party?  
  
SAM: I don't know, I don't know anybody.  
  
TEAL' C: It's an opportunity to meet people .and, after all, you are the queen of meetings.  
  
He stretches out his hand to her. She slips her arm through his and they move in the direction of the dresser. An orchestra starts to play Latino music and people start to dance on the beach. JACK and JONAS walk to Sam.  
  
JACK: (With a great smile) Good evening... we didn't except to see you any more!  
  
SAM: Good evening.  
  
TEAL' C: It is especially you who did not hope to see her any more!  
  
JACK: (Motioning to a group of people with a slight nod of his head) Hugh? You see those people, over there, I am sure that they would be delighted to speak to you!  
  
TEAL' C: Ok, boss! I'll leave you!  
  
JACK looks at him as he walks away with a smile on the lips. He turns back to JONAS and SAM  
  
JACK: May I introduce you to Adam Tyler, the king of bananas!  
  
SAM: Nice to meet you (They shake hands and Sam looks at him, intrigued) Have we met before?  
  
JONAS: I don't think so? (With a great smile) I would remember it if we had!  
  
SAM is taken off guard by the comment. She lowers her head, smiling shyly. JONAS smiles again.  
  
JONAS: (he stretches out his hand to her ) Would you like to dance?  
  
SAM looks at JACK. Seeing his seeming lack of interest, she takes JONAS' hand and they join the others on the impromptu sandy dancefloor. JACK looks at them dancing to the Latino music. JACK shakes his head to rid himself of a thought.  
  
ON PLANET  
  
JANET is still running after THE GIRL. She stops in front of a wooden hut. THE GIRL is on the second floor. JANET enters. THE GIRL looks at her.  
  
GIRL: (Hostile) I didn't say you could enter!  
  
JANET: I couldn't find the doorbell!  
  
THE GIRL stares at her with an angry look on her face.  
  
JANET: I need to ask you a few questions.  
  
GIRL: (Dry) If it is about SG1, I do not know anything.  
  
JANET: I see. And what if I had something that could help you to find your memory again?  
  
GIRL: (Reflective) You are a doctor...?  
  
JANET: Yes I am.  
  
GIRL: Oh well I promise I'll tell you everything I know if you come examine my mother.  
  
JANET: Of course I will.... Can I come up?  
  
FLORIDA  
  
SAM laughs out loud. She is still dancing with JONAS. The orchestra stops playing.  
  
SAM: I can't dance any more!  
  
JONAS: You are an excellent dancer!  
  
SAM: Thank-you, so are you!  
  
The orchestra starts a series of slow songs. SAM and JONAS leave the dance floor. SAM walks to the buffet and takes a glass of water. JACK comes to her  
  
JACK: You seem to be really enjoying this party  
  
SAM: (Smiling) Yes I am.  
  
SAM takes a sip of her drink. JACK stares at her.  
  
JACK: I am not a good dancer, but I think I can handle a slow dance.  
  
SAM puts the glass down and takes JACK's hand. On the dance floor, SAM places her arms around JACK's neck. JACK puts his hands on SAM's hips.  
  
JACK: You can hit me if I step on your feet!  
  
SAM: Amused) OK!  
  
There are few couples on the dance floor. SAM takes one of JACK's hands and intertwines her fingers with his. She puts her head in the hollow JACK's neck.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
JANET and THE GIRL are seated on the floor.  
  
GIRL: SG1 did not completely agree with our customs, but they signaled it without acting .until the accident  
  
JANET: The accident?  
  
FLASH BACK TO 4 YEARS PREVIOUSLY  
  
We see SG1 in the same hut that JANET and THE GIRL are. This one, younger, A WOMAN and SG1 are all to on the side of A YOUNG GIRL that seems very suffering.  
  
GIRL: (Voice off) My sister was sick, we were unaware of which kind of disease it could be but this evil consumed her from the inside. My uncle thought he could remove this evil with prayer, as we always did, but the colonel was opposed to this method.  
  
A MAN arrived with the acclaims and equipment for a ceremonial but JACK prevents him from approaching the girl.  
  
JACK: (Angry) What are you doing? Do you want to kill her?  
  
UNCLE: (Hostile) What are you doing here? You should not attend the ancestral rites! You are foreigners!  
  
JACK and THE MAN stare at each other maliciously.  
  
MOTHER (Reconciling) Calm down Kalnoum. They want to save my daughter as much as you do.  
  
JACK: (Biting) Except that we do not want to help her with smoke and gadgets  
  
TEAL'C: O'Neill, I do not believe that you should be criticizing their rites.  
  
SAM: (Touching the burning forehead of the girl) If we don't do anything, she is going to die  
  
JACK: (Doing signs to all sound equips to compare itself) You're right Carter, we can't let her die  
  
SAM: We have the medallion.  
  
JONAS: Do you know how it works?  
  
JACK:  
  
But of course! She saved Chronos with it!  
  
TEAL'C: We must try.  
  
GIRL: (Voice off) At first my mother was against it and then Teal'c and Jonas talked about the advanced technology of this people that they called Goaul'ds. She accepted.  
  
SAM re-enters in the house with the medallion. She seems rather nervous. She approaches the bed. Holding the girl's hand, THE MOTHER is very anxious and looks at THE UNCLE  
  
JACK: (Next to her) Go There, Carter  
  
SAM: (Tempting to put itself to the comfort) Yes sir.  
  
A beam of light exits the medallion and envelopes THE GIRL: SAM wrinkles her face because of the difficulty of the task. Suddenly the GIRL's body stops moving  
  
UNCLE: (Panicked) What is the matter?  
  
JACK: (trying to stay calm) Don't worry. Carter?  
  
SAM: (lost) I do not understand...  
  
TEAL'c keels down to the girl and take her vital signs.  
  
TEAL'C: She has a very weak pulse.  
  
SAM: What?  
  
She gives JACK a hopeless look.  
  
JACK: Do what is necessary Carter  
  
SAM starts a cardiac massage on THE GIRL, then mouth to mouth, under the terrorized look of the other witnesses.  
  
MOTHER (Frightened) What did you do to my daughter?  
  
JONAS: (Very worried) We are trying to save her.  
  
SAM keeps on trying to save her. JACK closes his eyes while TEAL'C puts his hand on SAM's shoulders.  
  
TEAL'C: You can stop Major Carter  
  
MOTHER (Not understanding) But... but why are you stopping?  
  
UNCLE: (Dryly) She is dead. They killed her  
  
NOWDAYS - ON THE PLANET  
  
JANET Her heart could not support.  
  
GIRL: That's what Samantha told us.but my uncle and the villagers not see it that way.to them, my sister had been killed and SG1 was guilty.  
  
JANET: What happen to them?  
  
GIRL: Despite the advanced ways of our town, we have certain powers.and when a man commits a crime, he is condemned to live forgotten. In exile, so to speak, while still living among his own people.  
  
JANET: (Intrigued) What do you mean?  
  
GIRL: We cast a rite; nobody knows who he is anymore, where he comes from. As if had never existed and he is condemned to restart everything from the beginning.  
  
JANET: (Hoping) But they still remember who they are?  
  
GIRL: No. We think that the worst punishment for a man is to have to live with only the weight of his culpability.  
  
JANET: And that's what happened with SG1.  
  
GIRL: (Consenting) Your friends perfectly understood it and they accepted the sentence.  
  
JANET: (Sighing sadly) That's why they acted so strangely.Did Sam tell you what your sister suffered of?  
  
GIRL: No. She didn't know. Can we go see my mother?  
  
JANET: (With a sorry smile) Of course.  
  
They stand up  
  
BEACH IN FLORIDA  
  
TEAL'C is in front of the buffet, speaking with JONAS and JACK. SAM goes to meet them.  
  
TEAL'C: So how was your evening, Anna?  
  
SAM: (Taking a quickly look at Jack) Excellent thank-you, but I must go.  
  
JONAS: (Disappointed) Already? We have not even served the bananas!  
  
SAM: (With a warm smile) I must get up at 5 a.m. to open the agency.  
  
Teal'c smiles.  
  
TEAL'C: You should get into the movies! I am sure that you would be an excellent actress.  
  
SAM: (Grimacing) Thank-you but that is not really my cup of tea.  
  
JONAS: (Trying his luck) What about bananas?  
  
SAM: (Entertained) No more. I feel lightly good pear on the edges...  
  
TEAL'C, JONAS and she burst out laughing. JACK looks at them, silently.  
  
SAM: Well sirs, it was a pleasure to meet you.  
  
She shakes hands with TEAL'C and JONAS. She comes closer to JACK and shakes his hand. He does not let her go and comes closer.  
  
JACK: (Apprehensively) Can I walk you home?  
  
SAM smiles.  
  
SAM: Of course.  
  
She keeps JACK's hand in hers and begins walking. JACK turns to TEAL'C.  
  
JACK: And do not return too late! There is a filming early tomorrow!  
  
HUGH: Yes mom!  
  
JONAS laughs.  
  
LINE AIRPLANE  
  
HAMMOND is comfortably seated, he is reading a book. His phone rings. He picks it up.  
  
GENERAL: Yes? .I'll be there in four hours.. Yes I have found Jonas.  
  
We see on the magazine, an interview of Jonas, with a photo  
  
"Adam Tyler keeps the banana or history of the dazzling ascension of a filled producer"!  
  
GENERAL: Tell doctor Frasier to call me as soon as possible.  
  
FLORIDA IN FRONT OF A HOUSE  
  
SAM and JACK are still hand in had. SAM stops. She looks at her house.  
  
SAM: It's there.  
  
JACK: (Not really knowing how he should react) Well.  
  
SAM: (Smiling lightly) Then. this is where we have to say goodbye.  
  
SAM faces him.  
  
JACK: (Sad) I guess so.  
  
SAM: (Moved also) Will we see each other again?  
  
JACK: Who knows? .If Hugh has to work in Florida.  
  
She lowers her head.  
  
SAM: That is not what I meant.  
  
JACK: (Melancholic) I know.  
  
She comes closer to him and kisses him on the cheek. He holds her by the arm and kisses her on the mouth. He caresses her cheek.  
  
JACK: Thank-you.  
  
SAM seems a little surprised; she brings her face closer to his and kisses him again. She slowly detaches herself from him. She pauses  
  
SAM: Thank you.  
  
She turns away, goes into the house, under the benevolent eyes of JACK. He waits for a while then leaves.  
BASE CHEYEN MOUTAIN  
  
The last chevron is being engaged and the door opens. JACOB is in the control room behind THE AIRMAN.  
  
AIRMAN: It's SG12 sir!  
  
JACOB goes down the stairs and places himself in front of the gate. JANET crosses the door.  
  
JACOB: (Impatient) Then?  
  
JANET: I learnt a lot of things.  
  
They leave the embarkation room and walk in the corridor.  
  
JANET: Apparently SG1 would be responsible of the death of a little girl  
  
JACOB: What? Did they kill her?  
  
JANET: Not exactly. Actually Sam used the Goaul'd technology to try to save her but it didn't work  
  
JACOB: But that doesn't really mean that they are responsible?  
  
JANET: (Hesitating) They estimated themselves as such by accepting the punishment. But I don't believe they are guilty.  
  
JACOB: And what about our collective amnesia?  
  
JANET: That was their punishment. That all their relatives forget them. They had to restart everything from the beginning but according to what the little girl told me, they should remember everything.  
  
JACOB: That will probably be easier for our research. George has found Jonas. He wants you to call him as soon as possible  
  
JANET: Okay, I'll go now.I will have to run some tests on blood samples!  
  
FLORIDA  
  
HAMMOND is driving. He is talking on his cellular phone.  
  
GENERAL: Well. I am happy to hear that.yes.I was about to visit Jonas, I will call you back.  
  
He hangs up and parks the car.  
FLORIDA, AT THE BANANA PLANTATION  
  
JONAS is sitting in his office, immersed in his papers. He is eating a banana. Somebody knocks the door.  
  
JONAS: (His mouth full) Yes?  
  
A MAN enters. JONAS swallows quickly.  
  
MAN: General Hammond from the United Air Force would like to see you.  
  
THE MAN leaves the room and HAMMOND enters.  
  
GENERAL: (Smiling) Jonas, it's a pleasure to see you again!  
  
JONAS: (Surprised) I beg your pardon?  
  
HAMMOND seems a bit annoyed and perplexed.  
  
GENERAL: Jonas! You can stop! Everything has returned to order! We know what happened during your last mission!  
  
JONAS: (Annoyed) Stop calling me Jonas! I am Adam Tyler.and I do not believe that we have met before  
  
HAMMOND is visibly baffled.  
  
JANET'S LABORATORY  
  
JANET looks into her microscope, and writes something down. The phone rings. She picks it up.  
  
JANET: Yes? .Sir? .It's impossible, they were clear about that. SG1 must remember everything! .Yes sir, the next mission on the planet is in 6 hours. . Yes.I will do my best. bye sir  
FLORIDA BANANA PLANTATION  
  
HAMMOND is in the corridor. He knocks on the door.  
  
VOICE FROM THE OFFICE: Come in!  
  
He enters the office. JONAS is still in the same place. He looks at him suspiciously.  
  
GENERAL: (Bashful and repentant) I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier.  
  
JONAS: (Reconciling) It's all right; can I do something for you?  
  
GENERAL: I need to meet you tomorrow, in a place sheltered from the looks.  
  
JONAS: (Looking worried) Did I compromise the security of the country?  
  
GENERAL: (Smiling) No you didn't.don't worry. we just need your services. can I count on you?  
  
JONAS seems to reflect.  
  
JONAS: (Determined) Of course  
  
MARRIAGE AGENCY  
  
SAM is sitting in her office, she making a phone call. Her feet are crossed on the desk and she is looking out the window, pensive.  
  
SAM: Well. I would like to meet her before introducing her to him. I will come as soon as possible.  
  
She puts the phone down. She writes something down on a piece of paper end then pick ups the phone.  
  
SAM: Helen? Yes. can you book me a ticket for the next flight to Los Angeles? Yes.Thank-you.  
  
She puts the phone down.  
  
LABO OF JANET  
  
JANET takes her protective gloves off. JACOB appears in the doorway.  
  
JACOB: Did you call me doctor Frasier?  
  
JANET: Yes, Jacob, I need your help.  
  
She goes towards the microscope and removes the plastic covering the blood sample.  
  
JACOB: What can I do?  
  
JANET: I have examined the girl's mother, the girl who died during the SG1mission. She is very sick, probably an incurable disease. I can't see how we can stop the progression of this evil. It is terribly devastating!  
  
JACOB: (Worried) And isn't it dangerous for us?  
  
JANET (Shaking her head) We're not at risk. The inhabitants of this planet seem to have a gene which is different from us, and this gene allows the triggering of the disease.  
  
JACOB sighs.  
  
JACOB: How can I help you?  
  
She gives him the Goaul'd's weapon  
  
JANET: I'd like you to try it on this blood sample. Is it possible?  
  
JACOB: (A little surprised) Sure. Of course.  
  
She puts the small slide on a free area of the lab table. JACOB positions weapon in his hand and stands facing the table. He concentrates and activates it. A light starts to shine from the slide. JANET stares at it.  
  
JANET: I think it's okay  
  
JACOB stops. JANET takes the slide and removes it from under the microscope. She looks at it.  
  
JANET: (Sighing) Just as I thought.  
  
JACOB: Did you find something?  
  
JANET: I believe so; the concentration of infected cells has considerably increased, which could have triggered a heart attack in the victim.  
  
JACOB: What do you mean?  
  
JANET: (Raising her head) This blood sample came from the mother of the young girl and if I can prove that she was contaminated with the same disease as her mother, that would mean that SG1 is not to blame in her death.  
  
JACOB: Does that mean that the mother will die?  
  
JANET: (With a sad smile) I am afraid so.as her daughter was. I think that I will have to run tests on every member of this family. But in order to be sure that we're talking about the same disease, I have to find a DNA sample.  
  
JACOB: That means we'll have to dig up the body.  
  
JANET: (Tired) But first we have to convince them that we need to exhume it!  
  
IN AN APARTMENT - FLORIDA  
  
JONAS is in his kitchen. He takes two beers from the fridge and goes to the living room. HAMMOND is seated in an armchair. JONAS hands him a beer.  
  
GENERAL: Thank you.  
  
JONAS sits facing him.  
  
JONAS: (Impatient) Well?  
  
HAMMOND clears his throat.  
  
GENERAL: Above all, I want to assure you that I am not crazy.  
  
JONAS: (Surprised) Er.if you say so.  
  
GENERAL: I am saying this because the story that I am about to tell you might seem very strange. I am the commander of a base in Colorado where we conduct certain missions whose goals I cannot reveal to you.  
  
JONAS: Top Secret?  
  
GENERAL: Exactly. 4 years ago, one of our teams disappeared and we have every reason to believe that this team underwent significant brain washing. (Jonas raises his eyebrows) We believe that they have returned to society with new identities and new lives... (Linking quickly) We've established portrait robots of the four members of this team that we call SG1 and one of them bears a striking resemblance to you. He takes a file and hands him Jonas' portrait  
  
JONAS: (Surprised) It's impossible.anyway, why would you wait 4 years to tell me?  
  
HAMMOND stares at him without replying.  
  
JONAS: I see.Top Secret!  
  
GENERAL: We can't confirm that you're the man in the picture. That's the reason I'm here, I would like you to undergo a medical examination, DNA tests and blood test.  
  
HAMMOND looks at Jonas, who does not know what to say, as he sets up the portrait robot.  
  
JONAS: (In denial) That is impossible! I am sorry but look at me; I don't know anything about being a soldier! I am a banana producer, that's all!  
  
GENERAL: (Calmly) Then tell me what you did before arriving in Florida? You've been there for 4 years, correct?  
  
JONAS nods  
  
JONAS: I... I...  
  
JONAS closes his eyes.  
  
JONAS: (holding his head between his hands) It's a whip story! . If I really am this Jonas.what are you going to do?  
  
GENERAL: We don't know yet.  
  
JONAS: (Raising his head) Who are the other three?  
  
GENERAL: I don't know their actual identity but I have their portrait robot.  
  
He hands him some files. JONAS opens it. He frowns.  
  
GENERAL: You know them?  
  
JONAS: Yes I do! I have just spent two days with them!  
  
GENERAL: (Stunned) You know major Carter, colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?  
  
JONAS: (Making a face) Not by those names but I know them!  
  
He looks at the photos with apprehension.  
  
GENERAL: (Rushes) I need all the information that you have.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
JACOB and JANET are in the village, with a man.  
  
MAN: (Furious) There is no way! How dare you ask me such a thing?  
  
JANET: (Tired) Listen, I understand this is difficult for you, but it's the only way for you to help us!  
  
MAN: (Dry) Let her rest in peace and let her assassins pay for their crime!  
  
JACOB: They never did pay for what you think they did.  
  
MAN: (Confused) What do you mean?  
  
JACOB: We don't know what happened but the members of SG1 are unaware of their own true identities because they forgot everything about their past life.  
  
MAN: (Incredulous) That is impossible  
  
JANET: But that's what happened.  
MARRIAGE AGENCY  
  
HAMMOND enters the agency and walks to the "customer service" counter. THE SECRETARY gives him her best smile.  
  
SECRETARY: Yes, sir?  
  
GENERAL: Hello miss, I am General Hammond, US Air Forces; I would like to see Anna Stewart please.  
  
SECRETARY: I am sorry, her airplane to Los Angeles took off an hour ago! Would you like to make an appointment?  
  
GENERAL: That won't be necessary, thank-you.  
  
He leaves.  
  
IN A HOSTEL - FLORIDA  
  
HAMMOND is standing by the window. He is making a phone call.  
  
GENERAL: Jonas was very understanding. He agreed to undergo all the necessary examinations and he should be arriving in a few hours. No, he's really lost the memory. Nevertheless, certain character traits didn't change. Well, now I have to go to Los Angeles to find the others...  
  
Behind him, the TV is on, and there are commercials on. We see TEAL'C, on a beach with a girl who is eating a banana.  
  
GENERAL: Yes.he is allowed to come on the base. Introduce him to Jonas.yes.good luck, doctor.  
  
He goes back in front of the TV, pensive. The commercials are finished. He did not see them  
Los Angeles (NIGHT) JACK'S HOUSE  
  
JACK is sat in front of the TV. He watches one of TEAL'C big successes. TEAL'C seems to be a perfect copy of James Bond and a young woman is clinging to his arm, while the sun sets behind them.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: Karl, I love you.  
  
TEAL'C: Indeed.  
  
JACK takes the remote control and hits the rewind button. Somebody knocks on the door. He turns off the TV and stands up. He opens the door and frowns. Facing him is SAM, holding a big sports bag.  
  
SAM: (Not very at ease) Good evening..  
  
JACK: (Surprised) Hi.I didn't expect to see you so.soon  
  
SAM: The research was completed sooner than it was supposed to be.  
  
JACK: Please, come in.  
  
He takes her bag. SAM enters.  
  
SAM: Thank you. (Now very excited) As I told you, I have found someone for Hugh and I wanted to meet her in person before the fateful encounter!  
  
JACK: (Very calm) I understand.  
  
SAM: Since you are his best friend .I thought that you would like to meet her.  
  
JACK: Why not?  
  
SAM: I have to meet her at the agency, in Malibu.  
  
JACK: I had forgotten that you had agencies everywhere in the country!  
  
Sam smiles.  
  
SAM: (Hesitating) I have also taken a week of vacation.I have never had the chance to visit Los Angeles  
  
JACK: (With a big smile) You will love it!  
  
SAM: (Devouring him with her eyes) I am certain I will!  
  
He looks at her sport bag.  
  
JACK: You couldn't find a hostel?  
  
SAM: Er.actually, I sleep at the agency but I wanted to see you before I go there.  
  
JACK: I have an extra bedroom.  
  
SAM: Oh no, I do not want to disturb you.  
  
JACK: I insist.  
  
SAM: That's very kind of you-  
  
JACK: But?  
  
SAM: But.  
  
JACK: (Insisting) But?  
  
SAM: I don't know.  
  
JACK: I promise I won't invite you to dance the Samba!  
  
SAM laughs.  
EMBARKATION ROOM  
  
The Stargate is opened; JACOB and JANET are on the link. A MAN comes out of the vortex. We recognize the man of the planet.  
  
JANET: Kalnoum.I am happy to see you have accepted our invitation.  
  
KALNOUM walks to them, his face devoid of any emotions. He arrives at their level.  
  
KALNOUM: I didn't really have the choice  
  
EXAMINATION ROOM  
  
JONAS is seated on a bed. He looks at the wall, thoughtful. Behind the pane, JACOB, JANET and KALNOUM observe him  
  
KALNOUM: I recognize him.  
  
JANET: And the DNA tests proved that he is definitely Jonas Quinn. But he doesn't remember anything.  
  
KALNOUM: Did you tell him?  
  
JACOB: We prefer make him believe that we are not sure of anything. We will see after we'd have used the reactivator of memory  
  
IN AN OTHER ROOM IN THE OTHER ROOM  
  
JONAS is on a bed, the reactivator of memory is ready.Janet come closer to him.  
  
JANET: Don't worry. You won't feel anything.  
  
JONAS nods then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. JACOB starts the process under the observing eye of KALNOUM  
  
HOUSE OF JACK  
  
The clock indicates 2:00 in the morning. SAM is seated on the tile floor, her back against the sofa, and she is listening to classical music. We hear a noise at the stairs. JACK appears. SAM looks at him. He is wearing underpants and a white T shirt.  
  
SAM: (Bothered) Did I wake you?  
  
JACK: No you didn't, I just got a bit thirsty!  
  
He looks at her, entertained.  
  
JACK: I didn't know that you preferred the tile floor.If I had known I would have offered for you to sleep on the ground!  
  
SAM smiles.  
  
SAM: It's so warm here.  
  
JACK No more than in Florida!  
  
SAM: This is a different heat. And with the time difference I couldn't close the eyes  
  
JACK walks past the sofa and takes in what SAM is wearing.a white tank top and black shorts that revealed her legs.  
  
JACK: (Disrupted) Do you want something to drink? Orange juice?  
  
SAM: Thank you.  
  
He goes towards the bar and takes a bottle of water out of the fridge. He takes two glasses, all the while glancing from time to time in SAM's direction. She closes her eyes and massages her neck. JACK leaves the bar and sits next to her. He hands her the glass.  
  
SAM: Thank-you.  
  
JACK: So, who is this woman who is going to steal my best friend?  
  
SAM: I don't know. I haven't met her yet.(she smiles) are you afraid?  
  
JACK: (Smiling) No, I just don't want to hold the candle!  
  
SAM laughs. She takes a sip of her orange juice and put the glass on the table. JACK fiddles with his glass.  
  
BASE CHEYENNE MOUTAIN  
  
In the debriefing room, JANET, JACOB and KALNOUM are seated around the table.  
  
KALNOUM: What are you going to do?  
  
JANET: (Deeply disappointed) It didn't work.We can't force him to stay there. We will tell him that we have made a mistake and let him go back to Florida  
  
JACOB: (Consenting) He is no Jonas Quinn.  
  
KALNOUM: (Shaking the head) I do not understand what happened.  
  
JANET: Perhaps the process didn't work because they were not guilty.  
  
KALNOUM: (Fixing them) That doesn't make any sense.  
  
JANET: The process made them forget who they were to prevent them from feeling any guilt.why should they pay for a crime that they didn't commit?  
  
KALNOUM: (Raising his voice) They killed right before my eyes!  
  
JACOB: (raising his voice) She was terminally ill!!!!!  
  
JANET: Sirs.please.  
  
They stare at each other  
  
JANET: Jacob is right, as I already told you, there is a strong indication that your niece had caught the same disease as her mother.but I can't prove anything as long as you prevent me from doing analyses.  
  
KALNOUM focuses on the table, thoughtful.  
  
KALNOUM: It doesn't change anything.  
  
JACOB: Yes it does. If we cannot recover our friend, at least permit us to clear them!  
  
KALNOUM: It won't change their situation.  
  
JACOB: (Fed up) My daughter belongs to this team that you've condemned! For 4 years, I forgot about her existence but now I remember everything. Her first steps, our first arguments, all the love that I brought her and above all, how much I miss her!! But I know that she would never recognize me! I would be a stranger to her. Forever! Me! Her own father! If it is impossible to make them recover the memory, at least I want all your people to know that she and her friends were innocent of the crime that you accused them of!  
  
KALNOUM lowers his eyes. JANET looks at JACOB with compassion.  
  
KALNOUM: (Sighing) Can you do these tests on my planet?  
  
JANET: (Hopeful) Of course.  
  
KALNOUM nods.  
JACK'S HOUSE  
  
SAM laughs. They are still sitting in front of the couch; JACK is slightly turned towards SAM, his legs crossed.  
  
JACK: (Holding his right hand up) I swear!  
  
SAM: (Laughing out loud) No.it's impossible.  
  
JACK: It is.  
  
SAM I would have liked to see that!  
  
JACK: It was his rebel period!  
  
Silence.  
  
JACK: Do you have any plans for after this week of vacation?  
  
SAM: I do not know, maybe stay here a while and take care of the Malibu agency.it depends..  
  
JACK: On what?  
  
SAM: (sighing deeply) I am there for Hugh.when I have finished my contract, I'll see. There's nothing keeping me here.  
  
Jack lowers his head. He moves away slightly and leans into the couch. She looks at him after a few seconds.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
JANET observes the girl's body. It is under a white sheet, soiled by the earth. She raises the sheet and examines the arm. She removes a bone sample. KALNOUM looks at her. She puts the sheet back over the girl. KALNOUM makes a sign to two men. They carry the body.  
  
JANET: Thank you. Now, we have to be patient. That will take a little time.  
  
Los Angeles IN FRONT OF A RESTAURANT  
  
JACK and SAM exit the restaurant. SAM is radiant, she is wearing a light blue dress and JACK is wearing a simple outfit of beige pants with a white shirt.  
  
SAM: (Delighted) She is so nice!!  
  
JACK: (brooding) Too nice. in less than one week he will ask her to marry him.  
  
SAM: So? That would be great!  
  
JACK does not reply. SAM stops smiling. She stands in front of him, forcing him to stop.  
  
SAM: Wouldn't you be happy for him?  
  
JACK: (Not convincing) Of course I would.  
  
SAM: You don't sound so convincing.  
  
JACK: (Doing his best) I assure you that I would be delighted if something serious happened between them, she is very nice and he will surely love her.  
  
SAM: But.  
  
JACK: (Annoyed) But, nothing!  
  
SAM: What are you afraid of?  
  
JACK: (Shrugging) Nothing.  
  
He brushes past her and walks slowly. She follows him and grabs his arm, forcing him once again to face her.she takes his hand. He looks at her with a sad look on his face.  
  
JACK: (Sighing) He is my only family.  
  
SAM (Trying to positive) You just have to tell yourself that your family is going to grow!  
  
JACK lets a small smile slip.  
  
JACK: Do you think she will be spending the night on the tile floor?  
  
SAM: (Entertained) No, I do not think so... There are certainly more comfortable places to sleep.  
  
JACK The extra bedroom?  
  
She comes closer to him.  
  
SAM: (Mischievous) No.  
  
JACK: (playing her game) In this case I don't see.  
  
She is about to kiss him then withdraws.  
  
SAM: Pity.  
  
She lets go of him and walks towards the beach, leaving him speechless  
  
HUGH'S HOUSE  
  
HAMMOND is sitting on a chair, on the terrace. TEAL'C arrives with two glasses. He is wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a drawing of a small gray man on the front, with the words "I am an alien" over it. HAMMOND stares at the T-shirt.  
  
GENERAL: It is... very pretty!  
  
TEAL'C: (With a big smile) Thank-you! It's a gift from John!  
  
GENERAL: I'm not surprised!  
  
TEAL'C looks at the general and takes a drink from his glass.  
  
TEAL'C: Well, how can I help?  
  
GENERAL: Above all, I want to assure you that I am not crazy.  
  
TEAL'C raises an eyebrow.  
ON THE PLANET  
  
JACOB and KALNOUM enter a small room where JANET has climbed an improvised lab.  
  
JACOB: Well?  
  
JANET is looking in her microscope. She raises her head.  
  
JANET: Just as I thought.she was suffering from the same disease as her mother.  
  
KALNOUM: (anxious) Does this mean that... that my niece would be dead... even without the intervention of SG1?  
  
JANET: It does.  
  
KALNOUM: What about my sister?  
  
JANET: (With a sad smile) I am sorry. We can't do anything for her. Another team will come and do tests on your other niece. Hopefully, she hasn't caught the disease.  
  
Kalnoum lowers his head.  
  
JACOB: (In a hurry) It is time for us to go now.  
  
KALNOUM: (Apprehensively) What are you going to do?  
  
JACOB: (Sadly) Continue without SG1. hoping that one day we'll find the technology that will allow us to bring them back.  
  
KALNOUM: Good luck.  
  
JACOB does not reply and leaves the room. JANET gives him a little smile.  
  
JANET: Thank you.  
  
She leaves.  
  
TEAL'C'S HOUSE  
  
TEAL'C looks at the general with apprehension.  
  
TEAL'C: I really don't like the sound of this.  
  
HAMMOND smiles.  
  
GENERAL: If it's any reassurance, I don't like it, either.  
  
TEAL'C: The portrait robots look like John and Anna.  
  
GENERAL: Yes that why it's it is necessary to contact them as soon as possible.  
  
TEAL'C: I understand.I'm going to call John.  
  
JACK'S HOUSE  
  
In the room the phone is ringing. The house seems empty. A second phone rings in Jack's bedroom.the door opens. We see SAM and JACK, kissing. SAM steps back slowly. She put her arms around JACK's neck.JACK caresses her hips.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
KALNOUM is in a very dark room; he is seated on the floor and is singing something, the words of which are of some old language. Candles surround him.  
  
HOUSE OF JACK  
  
JACK kisses SAM on the neck and slowly moves the straps of her dress along her shoulders. SAM takes JACK's T-shirt off.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
KALNOUM is always sat. A white smoke surrounds him and rises up into the room.  
  
JACK'S HOUSE  
  
SAM lays on the bed and induced JACK with her. He keeps on kissing her; his hand caresses the leg of SAM and begins climbing back up along her thigh.  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
An immense flash invades the room. KALNOUM rises and leaves the room. He joins a group of men and women that are walking toward a cemetery. At the front of the entourage, two men are carrying a body shrouded in a white sheet. KALNOUM stops and turns towards the town courtyard. SG1 looks at him. We can see guilt reflected in their eyes. He joins them.  
  
KALNOUM: The funeral will not take a long time.  
  
SAM: (Moved) What will happen... for us?  
  
JACK: (Not daring to look at Kalnoum) And for the others? Will they feel something?  
  
KALNOUM: Nothing is going to happen.  
  
JONAS stares at him, perplexed.  
  
JONAS: I do not understand, you told us that.  
  
JACK: Jonas !!!!!!  
  
KALNOUM: My niece was very sick and unfortunately, I think that no prayers could have saved her.  
  
TEAL'C: You don't blame us for her death any more?  
  
KALNOUM: I am angry with you for not giving me the time to tell her good bye.but you had good intentions.  
  
SAM: (Relieved) Thank-you.  
  
KALNOUM: You are free to leave!  
  
He leaves them in the middle of the courtyard and sets off again towards the others.  
BASE CHEYENNE MOUTAIN  
  
Each member of SG1 is examined by a nurse while JANET takes care of SAM  
  
JANET: So how was the mission?  
  
SAM: (in a bored voice) The routine... Nothing special.  
  
JACK: Do not feel sorry, Carter. We cannot find Goaul'd and replicators all the time!  
  
JONAS: Sometimes, that would be preferable!  
  
JANET frowns.  
  
JANET: What exactly happened on this planet? Did you have any problems?  
  
TEAL' C: Problems is not the word that I would use, Doctor Frasier.  
  
JANET is more and more intrigued. And all the more so when she catches the glance JACK gives to TEAL'C signaling for him to keep silent  
  
JACK: (Shrugging) We are back, we are alive, and we will soon be on vacation. What else can we ask for?  
  
SAM smiles slightly.  
  
JANET: By the way, while we're on the subject, I'm organizing a barbecue this Saturday. And you are all invited!  
  
The four members concert themselves silently.  
  
JACK: Sounds good to me!! My fish can wait!  
  
JANET: Sam? Teal' C? Jonas?  
  
TEAL' C: It will be my pleasure, Doctor Frasier.  
  
JONAS: I will be there.  
  
JANET: Sam???????  
  
SAM: I don't know if I...  
  
JACK: (Staring at her) Carter, make an effort! Give up your experiments for once!  
  
SAM: (Begging him) Sir.  
  
JANET: (Insisting) And Cassie hasn't seen you in months! I won't let you leave the infirmary until you accept!!  
  
SAM: (Smiling) I will come.  
  
JANET: (Satisfied) Very well, you can go to the debriefing!  
  
They rise and leave the infirmary one by one. JANET stops SAM before she leaves.  
  
JANET: I'm counting on you, Sam. See you on Saturday!  
  
SAM: (Smiling) Yes. On Saturday, Janet.  
  
JACK: ( from corridor) Carter!!!  
  
JANET starts to write something in a file when the phone rings. She picks it up  
  
JANET: Ah.yes sir... They are arriving... yes, sir. I tell them.  
  
She goes out into the corridor where SG1 walks quietly. JACK turns around, intrigued.  
  
JACK: Is there a problem, doc?  
  
JANET: No colonel. General Hammond has just told me that the debriefing has been pushed back two hours.  
  
JACK: (Smiling) Great! (He turns to the others) Let's go to the mess.  
  
The others agree.  
  
MESS  
  
SAM is seated next to JONAS, and facing TEAL'C. JACK joins them and sits next to TEAL'C  
  
JACK: One again we can say that we just escaped.  
  
JONAS: Yes! I can't imagine having to restart everything from the beginning on a planet that I don't even know! I wonder what I would have done!  
  
He takes a banana and observes it at all angles. TEAL'C takes a piece of cake.  
  
JACK: Teal'c it's your second one! You're out of control!! You'd better do your Kel'no'reem  
  
SAM looks at him, frowning, then looks at JONAS, who bites into his banana. He gives her a big smile.  
  
SAM: Don't you have a feeling of "deja vue"? 


End file.
